Wireless communication technologies for a human-centered connectivity network are now evolving into new technologies for an internet of things (IoT) in which distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart cars or connected cars, smart grids, health care, smart appliances, and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In order to implement the IoT, one electronic device should be able to perform wireless communication with distributed entities such as automobiles, home appliances, and other devices. Therefore, recently developed electronic devices are required to support multi-band wireless communication for wireless communication with various distributed entities and also to support a wide bandwidth for high-speed communication.
With such demands, one electronic device may include a plurality of antennas, but space constraints may occur because of reductions in size and weight of the electronic device. Particularly, a size-reduced electronic device may undergo signal interference between antennas because the antennas are mounted close to each other.